


A Bed Of Hot Coals

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrostic poem about a bed of hot coals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed Of Hot Coals

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Very stupid use of the prompt. Oh, and don't try this at home, kids!  
> Notes: Written for Writers Rocks on LJ. I couldn't think of anything else to do with this prompt, so I just turned it into an acrostic poem.

A Bed Of Hot Coals

A bed of hot coals

Burns the skin away,  
Eiderdowns under you  
Don't help for long.

Of all the places  
Fools choose to sleep,

Here must be the   
Overwhelmingly stupidest.  
To anyone considering

Comfort and safety,  
Or a good night's sleep:  
Avoid the bed of hot coals.  
Looking for painful discomfort?  
Sure, try it out for yourself.


End file.
